MLP: The Journal of Equestria
by Guardian55
Summary: "Leroy Cousineau", author of the worldwide loved "Equestria Series", has died. His oldest grandson, "August", has taken over his work. Even if reluctantly. You see, even though having spent his life preparing to inherit the series, August has no idea how to keep the series good. How did his grandpa do it? Well, the answers, literally, lay in a journal... The Journal of Equestria.


Prologue: "Believing in Whatever"

"**Tell me, what is life without family? Certainly not as good as it could have been. In fact, one cannot call that a life at all." – Leroy Cousineau**

* * *

"What? Again? You guys want to hear about my first time in Equestria _again_?"

"Yes, grandpa! Yes, please!"

"Yeah, come on gramps! It never gets old! We want to hear about you uniting the dragons and griffins and ponies and everything! So, come on. Tell it before we have to go to bed!"

"Me uniting Equestria, eh? Well, I don't know if I really had _that_ much of a hand in it… but I suppose I did my best to help where I could."

It was inside a certain little snow covered house within the Great Lakes State of "Michigan", with the time being very late into the night of December 24th as well as into the year of 2002, that an excited exchange was underway. To be specific as to whom the exchangers were, they consisted of a pleasant faced elderly man along with two energized young boys/ cousins. As for why these three were together in a small bedroom; they were, in a purely fun sense, "battling" each other. Truly, with it being the day, the eve, before fantastic Christmas – with the knowledge that there would be a large family get together, a feast, and plenty of gift giving tomorrow – it was easily foreseen that the two boys wouldn't easily obey going to bed when told. Filled to the brim with holiday cheer, with its energy, the pair of kids were thinking of going to sleep last and, instead, were wondering about what jolly old Saint Nick would be bringing them during their slumber. So, to better help ease them into sleeping, it was the boys' favorite relative, their rich grandfather, "Leroy Cousineau", that had been sent by their parents to talk them down.

Yes, grandpa Leroy was the best, had always been the best and he even might have had a gift, for the job of dealing with youngsters. He was especially good with the duo – his grandsons – presently arguing with him. Yet, if anyone could accomplish the task of handling the cousins, having dealt with them so many times beforehand during their eleven years alive, Leroy could certainly relax his grandchildren once more. Of course, the boys in question weren't in any real trouble. Their optimism, their energy, for the coming day was understandable. Their parents, their family, had experienced that same kind of excitement during their childhood days too. Still, everyone knew the sooner the boys fell asleep, the better things would be for upcoming Christmas. For that to happen though, patience was required. Thus, quietly in the background, the time where the little ones would fall asleep was waited for by the others. Meanwhile, Leroy gathered his thoughts on the matter he faced.

Truth be told at the moment, the old grandpa didn't really know, he never really _had_ known in all his years with them, what he was going to do to get his grand-boys to stop moving around and get them under control. In this certain case, he had to get them under their bed covers. In every situation where he was usually used as the means to get them to behave, Leroy had somewhat just "gone with the flow" – improvised with what came his way, better put – with his favorite grandkids. Therefore, when his grandsons questioned him about the certain subject of "Equestria" – the very thing that had started his book series success during his earlier days and made him quite wealthy in the world – he took the golden opportunity he was handed and easily took over the situation before him. Besides, why wouldn't he have wanted to talk about that magical kingdom of his when prompted to by his favorite nephews?

After a slight bit more of pondering, with a twinkle in his ocean blue eyes behind his square spectacles and putting on a wrinkled smile through his thick white moustache, Leroy went on to explain proudly, "Ah, well boys, it turns out that Equestria is, no doubt, going to be the next extraordinary frontier of our age. For us folk that pursue our imaginations, anyway." He then made a subtle, cunning, move to get the upper hand in the conflict with his listeners. Casually, the grandfather moved to the beds where he took a comfortable seat on the end of one of them.

As he had hoped, seized by the moment, the boys copied Leroy's every action and followed his example by jumping onto their own beds. Now one step closer to getting them to going to asleep and with the kids watching him intently from either side, the elder confidently continued talking about his prized Equestria book series which was the near best thing – apart for the birth of the certain pair of children with him, of course – that had happened to his life.

"Okay you two, it would certainly be dishonest of me to tell you both that, at the beginning of my becoming an author, I never once stopped thinking of Equestria. Or, I should rephrase that… I was trying to think of what _exactly_ it was. Of course, I had the special journal to draw ideas from. But, day in as well as day out during all of those years of work, there were still so many questions, inquiries, and riddles that bludgeoned my mind. I mean, seeing as Equestria was to be my first writing project, it had to be incredible! Even _MORE_ than incredible!" At this, Leroy finished with a hearty shout before assuming a confused look, "But where was I to start? What was the kingdom going to be like? Was its landscape to be an endless sea of valleys? Were there going to be mountains or deserts? Not only that bothered me but how was I going to properly describe the Equestrians to our world? Were they to be like us? Were they to be humane? Or, perhaps, were they going to be something else?"

It was here that the older of the two little cousins, "Jordan Degraff" – who sported short, sandy shaded hair and richly caramel colored eyes – spoke up, "But grandpa… haven't you already told us this? Yeah, the Equestrians couldn't be human because there were no humans _there _when you arrived. You were the only one there. You were the first one to show up."

Next, the younger cousin, "August Cousineau" – who had short hair too only colored a dirtier brown and had sapphire eyes that resembled his grandpa's – quickly exclaimed, "Yeah, gramps! There weren't and aren't any humans in Equestria! Just other creatures. You've told us that a million times already. And you've told us that Equestria has everything we do here! It has even more than we do! It has valleys, lakes, castles, beasts, magic too – only without humans, right?"

Leroy erupted into laughter at his grandkids' enthusiasm to get his details right! How intelligent the little ones with him were getting to be. They had certainly become more familiar with his series since those many years ago when he'd started on it and, inspired by them, he said, "Well, well, look at you two getting all smart with me! Hm, now let's think for a moment. Is it me that's writing the Equestria series or you?"

"You grandpa… Sorry." The boys quoted together, showing some embarrassment as well.

"Oh, there's no need to be sorry, you rascals. If anything, I'm very pleased to see you're catching on to Equestria so well. It's a relief to know that, on the day I'll have to give it up to you both and "Imagine Corp", you'll be taking my splendid book series so seriously. Plus, you'll know the land by every detail before ever arriving. But, anyhow, do I get to go on with my story like you asked of me or should we call it a night already?" At this, the grandfather tried his luck, even though knowing his chances of success were slim, "Maybe we _should_ turn in, boys. You both should get your rest for that special tomorrow approaching. You'll need the sleep for unwrapping gifts then and, besides, Santa doesn't come to houses with children that are still wide-"

Leroy's hopes of getting the youngsters into bed earlier than planned failed instantly. He didn't even get to finish his thoughts on how Santa didn't visit awake kids when, like with their parents earlier, the boys exploded into fierce protests about being sent to bed!

"No, grandpa! We're sorry! Don't make us go to bed yet!" Jordan pleaded.

"Yeah, not yet, gramps! We still want to hear your story of how you started writing about Equestria – of how you visited there for the first time!" August piped up.

Again, Leroy couldn't help but laugh at his grand children's energy before resuming his plans to get them to tire down, "Alright, alright, you two! But, ha ha, we're going to have to make the tale quick. Your parents are undoubtedly counting the seconds you're staying up and you know how they like to hold things against me over everything concerning you. You don't want them blaming me for riling you both up later than it already is, right? You don't want Christmas ruined, right? Good. So, at least get your meddlesome selves into bed while I better recall the details of my first trip to Equestria. Okay?" When the grandsons nodded, their grandfather waved them into action, "Go on then. Go on."

As commanded, not wanting to miss out on one of their favored stories from him, the boys followed their elder's orders in getting into bed. Nevertheless, they were sure to remain evasive of any drowsiness and determinedly held onto their energy as they tucked in. It was as he was getting into the bed on the left that Jordan questioned uncertainly of his grandfather, "Grandpa… did you really go there? To Equestria, I mean? Every time you tell us, it just sounds… too good to be true."

Showing a wide grin at this, Leroy answered, "Why yes, Jordan. Yes, incredibly, I went there and many other times and it's even better than-"

"Of course he went to Equestria, Jordan!" August interrupted sharply, showing astonishment towards his uncertain cousin, "How would grandpa have been able to write the books and get to be so rich otherwise?" August's eyes brimmed with excitement as he inquired next, "Tell us about what you did during your first visit, gramps! Tell us what it was like after you read the journal!"

"But, August, I've already told you a hundred times what I did during my first visit. You even said what I did. Don't you remember saying so earlier?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did say that… Still, tell us again grandpa of how you helped Equestria unite against chaos! Please, please, please?"

"Okay, August, okay. Calm yourself." Leroy assured his hyper grandson, "I'll tell you again, of course, and probably many more times in the future. Although, come to think of it, retelling the story of how I aided Equestria is going to be difficult if I keep getting interrupted! So, the both of you tuck in under those covers, keep quiet, and let me think… because to tell you both about me visiting Equestria is always practically the same as describing color to a blind man. It's harder than it seems." Leroy then adopted a thoughtful expression with crossed arms, "Really, it would have been more convenient if you both had been able to tag along with me during the trip rather than me having to retell it for the millionth time now. But what am I thinking? At the time it happened, you both were too young to come along."

"We couldn't have come because we were too little? Really, grandpa?"

"Yes, Jordan. You two were still babies then and babies can't read. You'd have to of read the special journal with me to go on the journey."

"But we won't let that happen next time, right gramps? We're older now! We can read! So we're going to go see Equestria with you someday, right? Promise?"

"Oh, yes, August. You'll both come with me someday and that's a guaranteed promise. Most likely, I'll be taking you two there the day when I have to hand my books over to you and the company. But, hey, let's slow down and start my story. Now, how to begin explaining? Hm…" There was a moment's pause where the air seemed to vibrate with anticipation. Finally, Leroy seemed to know how to go on for he said, "Well, when I got there fellas, Equestria was everything I had hoped it would be. I mean, beforehand, I'd dreamed of the place as a dream only. I could only see it on the pages of the journal. Nothing more, nothing less. So, against all odds, imagine my utter disbelief when literally arriving there and, at the same time, think on how impressive the first brave souls were when I met them."

"And the first person you had met there grandpa-"

"No, no, Jordan. It was not the first _person_ but the first _pony_ I had met, remember!"

"OH, yeah! Right. But the first brave pony you met then had been Celestia of the Sun."

"Also Luna of the Moon too!" August quickly interjected after his cousin had finished.

"And, what do you know, you're both right!" With that announced, as the boys had expected of him, Leroy turned away to the nearest shelf dramatically.

There, on that certain shelf the grandfather neared, had to of been dozens of hand sized figurines depicting good as well as evil Equestrian creatures of all shapes and sizes. Before him were writhing plastic dragons with their wings spread wide, epic griffins looking sleekly cool with themselves, alicorns either rearing or trotting about in the most regal fashion, and more. Plainly, every one of the many posing figures there was made after one of Leroy's book characters and, since having started writing, he had made many likeable Equestrian individuals. Mind, with them being his biggest fans, the old man had gone out of his way to keep his grandsons' present collection up to date. Still, out of the available models – the dozen or two at least – he specifically chose a pair of the horned, winged, alicorns before resuming his seat at the end of Jordan's bed.

"May I present to you the Alicorn Sisters." At this, Leroy held up the larger of the alicorn models he'd taken – a wise, royal, and definitely beautiful alicorn with a snow white coat, aurora light shaded mane/ tail, along with lavender eyes – as he introduced, "Here, as you said Jordan, we have gorgeous Celestia of the Sun." Jordan gladly received the Celestia model when handed it. Next, Leroy held up the smaller of the alicorn models he'd taken – a calm, noble, as well as attractive alicorn that showed off an evening blue body, a starry cobalt mane/ tail, plus teal eyes – as he stated next, "And this, like you said August, is hopeful Luna of the Moon."

Afterwards, August took the Luna model happily in turn with an exclamation, "And, oh, oh, you helped the alicorn sisters keep the balance against the chaos of Equestria!"

"Yeah, you helped them defeat Discord!" Jordan added, "Didn't you, grandpa?"

"Ha ha, you've both heard this story too many times!" Leroy burst out amid his mirth. Feeling he'd try his luck at getting the boys to go to sleep earlier than intended, he asked, "Why am I even telling this to you if you're going to be taking the words right out of my mouth before I even say them? Shouldn't we just say good night and hit the hay?" There was a mass increase of volume as the children argued against the thought! Therefore, controlling his patience with them, Leroy quieted his grandsons, "Alright, alright. Not yet then. But you have to stop with the interruptions. As for me defeating Discord-"

"Discord, the Spirit of Chaos!" August exclaimed abruptly, completely forgetting his grandpa's recent words to not cut in. He jumped over to the figure shelf next and, when returning, showed off a completely bizarre beasty, creature, thingy that turned out to be the mischievous spirit of chaos. In August's hands, the snake styled model of Discord revealed it as having the stretched head of a pony. As for the rest of the figure, its body was made up of differing animal parts – clearly representing the actual spirit's preference to imbalance, confusion, as well as lack of structure.

Jordan, seized by the moment, forgot too that he wasn't allowed to interrupt his grandpa when he laughed, "Discord! The Spirit of Disharmony! The enemy of all of Equestria!"

"Now what did I just say about interrupting me, you two? Ready to go to bed?" Sheepish silence immediately commenced in answer to Leroy's joke of a threat.

Holding back his chuckles at seeing he had plenty of control over the situation, Leroy admitted, "Yes, during my first visit to Equestria, the land had actually been plagued with ailments, oddities, and craziness. All of it was due to Discord's ancient magic. Why, if it hadn't been for Celestia and Luna, that crazy spirit would have driven me nutters too and I might very well have not made it back here to tell you both about this." There were nervous gasps from the little ones. The grandfather became thoughtful, "Ah, that would have been a shame to not have made it back home here. I wouldn't have been able to write the books and become filthy rich either. Bummer. Anyway, good thing that that didn't happen, right? It's a good thing Discord was defeated in the end, hm?"

"Yes, grandpa." The cousins replied together, looking a bit afraid at the thought that they could have lost their grandfather forever. Considering how Equestria was being told to them like it was a fairy tale only, they were very much behaving like it was actually real. Well, wasn't it? Of course it was! It had to be from what grandpa Leroy had always told them and, smiling, the old man fetched more figurines from the shelf before wisely going on with his epic tale.

"Yes, me not having come back from Discord's madness would have been dreadful. Still, no matter how hard he had tried to get at me, it somehow turned out that I was fated to endure until getting aid from the alicorn sisters." At this, Leroy gave the alicorn sister models an appraising look, "They were quite powerful, Celestia and Luna. They had to of been to save me from the darkness. Keeping order for a certain pony province, they hosted both day as well as night in turns. Yet, despite their impressive powers, they couldn't hold a candle to Discord's horrible abilities. Not until, ahem," Leroy grew humble next, "your old man here showed up with his own unique skills. You see, unknowingly, my arrival was like the small stone that starts an avalanche. With me to be their ally, their support, the sisters gradually learned of the key to overpowering the spirit of disharmony."

"You founded the Elements of Harmony for them?" The boys slowly along with innocently questioned of their elder, knowing full well that they were right with their guess.

"What do you both think?" Leroy replied humorously.

Of course, having heard the story too many times already, the kids were dead right with their guess.

Next, Leroy showed off several figurines of the dragons, griffins, unicorns, pegasi, as well as ponies while explaining further, "Yes, Celestia, Luna, and even myself, discovered the Elements of Harmony would be the ending of Discord's playtime. Yet, even together, the three of us were not capable of bringing him down. No, we needed help from elsewhere and it was then that, after so many generations of being apart, that Equestria came together. As you both said beforehand – although I had less influence than the alicorn sisters – I did end up uniting the land for a common purpose and, from that effort, I made friends with many more brave souls that went on to become worthy warriors." Purposefully, Leroy held up the other models he'd fetched. As he did so, his grandsons jumped to naming whom he was holding.

"You met Roc, the Griffin King of the Zeklathine Isles!" August exclaimed in admiration when an honestly impressive, black-brown feathered, golden eyed, griffin was shown.

"There was also Garm, the Head Sage of the Dragon Tribes." Jordan beamed happily at the old, battle scarred, crimson, steely grey eyed, four winged dragon held up next.

"Yes, I met these two along with many of their subjects. Too many subjects to count, to be honest. But there was a certain something they came to share with the pony folk." Leroy suddenly became serious, "When bonded together, the ponies, the dragons, and the griffins, came to share a determination, faith, and courage that, in the end, drove them into defeating chaos. Equestria, finally together, brought forth harmony into Discord's disharmony and, ultimately, defeated him." The grandfather then took the figurines from his grandsons, set them upon the bed, and showed Discord helplessly surrounded by Celestia, Luna, Roc, Garm, as well as other Equestrians.

"Gramps…" August said after a while of looking over the circle of models, "You're missing. Where's your model?" This obvious truth was answered with hearty laughter from the grandfather.

"Ah ha ha, I'm lacking a model of myself! Indeed, it would seem I'm missing in action, wouldn't it? At least in this world it's so. But, boys, during the real deal, I was there and this, really, is a pathetic way for me to have to describe the actual epic moment when the combined forces of Equestria had Discord cornered. And also when they sealed him away…" At this, Leroy simply toppled the Discord model over onto its side as he finished, "in solid stone."

"Solid stone?" Jordan whispered softly through the following silence, "Really, grandpa?"

"Yep. It wasn't soon enough but he was locked away in stone." Leroy answered his grandson. As he took the models back to the shelf to set them back up accordingly, the old man admitted humorously, "But facing a future of stone wasn't even enough to keep the Spirit of Disharmony from throwing one last insult at his enemies. I recall that, when we defeated him with the elements, Discord assumed a rather playful pose. Something like," As the grandfather finished, his grandsons erupted into laughter when he suddenly took on an absurdly happy looking stance, "this. The guy was about to be imprisoned in rock and all he could think about was having more fun. Yet, why am I surprised he would do such a thing? Only the master of confusion would be so confusing, eh?"

"Yes, grandpa." Jordan replied in a rather slowish manner. In fact, if one couldn't have guessed, he abruptly looked very much on the verge of falling asleep against his will. And, within another matter of moments as well as to Leroy's relief, that actually happened.

Jordan had drifted unexpectedly asleep. Now, there was only August remaining and, thankfully, even he seemed to be worn down by the excitement of the story describing Discord's fall. Still, it was known that he was the more stubborn one of the pair of cousins. Also, it was common knowledge that he adored Equestria far more than Jordan. So, trying to keep the moment going on as well as wanting to know more about his grandfather's magical kingdom, August managed to question a bit more through his drowsiness, "Grandpa?"

"Yes, August?" Leroy answered softly, taking a seat at the end of his only awake grandson's mattress.

"Grandpa… What happened to the alicorn sisters after Discord was sealed away? What happened to the griffins and dragons?"

"You know this story inside and out, August. So, how about you tell me what happened to Equestria after harmony overcame disharmony, hm?"

Letting out a wide yawn, with eyelids drooping, August mumbled, "Well… Celestia and Luna became queens, didn't they?"

"In a sense, sure. But, to their subjects, they remained and remain princesses."

"Oh yeah… But what about Roc and Garm? Did they stay with the princesses?"

"Not exactly. After winning over chaos, they went back across the seas from whence they came. But don't worry, August. The ponies, griffins, and dragons have remained on good terms since they used the elements together."

"So they're still friends?"

"Oh yes. The best of friends really. You wouldn't find better companions anywhere else."

August was sinking back into his pillow and being warmed by the blankets. Therefore, he was, even though resisting, gradually descending from reality and into fantasy. The bedroom lights, even though bright, were fading from the boy's darkening vision. However, he continued to persist in staying aware and breathed, "And you're friends with them too. Right, grandpa?"

Leroy grinned brightly at the inquiry, "Yeah, I'm still friends with them. Roc invites me out to the isles whenever I appear in Equestria, Garm appreciates my tales of this world worshipping his kind, and the alicorn sisters especially like me telling them about my family." At this, the grandfather increased his grandson's slow heartbeat when he said proudly, "Celestia and Luna look forward to meeting you and Jordan someday, August. Roc and Garm too."

"They… they do? Really? You've… told them about us?"

"Ha ha, of course! Why wouldn't I tell them about you guys when you're both so great?" August looked rather abashed by his grandpa's kind words. The boy, through his tired state, looked very amazed that the alicorn sisters, the griffin king, along with the sage of dragons, knew about him; about Jordan. Not only that but they wanted to meet them too? Wow! Leroy ruffled his grand-boy's hair gently as he truthfully stated, "Seriously, you and Jordan are worth meeting. That and you'll do a great job of watching over Equestria when my time is over. Won't you now?"

"Yeah!... Yeah, we will gramps!" Feeling it may very well be his last question of the night before caving into his weariness, August asked a serious question, "But, grandpa, how will I meet everyone? How will I visit Equestria?"

Leroy fatherly nodded his head at the inquiry. He became quite thoughtful as he went on to honestly explain, "Well, you'll get to the land of Equestria by doing what you're doing right now."

"What? By going… to sleep?"

"Yes, sir. Well, I also have the very special family book I read beforehand."

"The special family book? Oh… You mean the Journal of Equestria?"

"Yep. I mean the journal that was handed from my own father down to me and, eventually, will go to you as well as Jordan. I mean the journal that has made it possible for me to write to our world about Equestria, to even tell you about Equestria." Leroy shrugged to himself next as he went on, "But who knows. After the tale I just told about Discord, you just might go to Equestria tonight without having to read that special journal of mine. To go to Equestria, you just have to be in the mood for some adventuring."

There was a visible moment of excitement in the air. August grunted out a laugh at the happy possibility of him having a chance at going to Equestria. Then, his grandpa said, "Anyhow, if you do leave here, you'll fall into Equestria somewhere. I'd guess you'll most likely end up in the alicorn sisters' throne room or within Garm's tribal lands or onto Roc's isles. Either way, you'll be safe when you go there and everyone will recognize you. Trust me," The grandfather rubbed his grandson's shoulder affectionately, "I've told my Equestrian friends so much about you that they'll recognize who you are at first sight. Whoever it is that gets you though, they'll treat you, feed you, and show you the best they have to offer."

That sounded awesome! As he spoke next, August glanced over at Jordan sound asleep, "Do you think… Jordan is already in Equestria?"

Leroy followed his grand-boy's example at looking at Jordan and admitted, "There's only way to find out, isn't there?"

"Only one way?"

"Yes. You have to go to sleep and, maybe, follow him there."

At this, August seemed nervous, afraid, when he said, "But grandpa… how would Jordan and I get back home? To you? To the others?"

Leroy became quite serious when he answered, acting much like one would expect from a caring elder, "Not to worry, August. If you get to Equestria with Jordan tonight, you both will have to stay together while I come after you. And, trust me now when I say I'd go to the very ends of the earth to bring you two back to where you should be. I'd find you and, hey, I might just give you a tour, let you meet the others, before coming back home." The grandfather then asked of his tiring grandson, "Wouldn't that be something?"

"Uh-huh… I'd like that, gramps. I'd like to see Celestia and Luna and… Roc and… Garm…" August gave one last smile when his vision blackened into nothing. He slumped upon his pillow with a sigh and, tenderly, his grandpa adjusted his covers to better warm him. Then Leroy pulled Jordan's blankets up too before he gave both boys a kiss on their foreheads.

As for the children going to Equestria that night, in all honesty, that wasn't likely to happen for a while. Only Leroy knew the bizarre truth behind his "fairy tale" Equestria. The little cousins would have to be older, far older, to understand it too. Another time, another place than now, would present itself to take on that task though. Currently, with his job finally complete and the children ready to slumber away the coming hours, Leroy felt a wave of weariness hit him from nowhere. It seemed his millionth retelling of Discord's defeat had taken away his energy too. Thus, he looked to take his leave of the bedroom. At the last moment though, as he began to close the door, he looked over his still grandchildren. Then he glanced to the shelved Equestrian figurines. Purposefully, the elder looked longest upon the model that resembled Celestia. Warmly, at a certain thought, he smiled to himself.

"Goodnight, your highness…" Leroy admitted to himself, addressing more than the white alicorn toy, "And, someday you'll meet my boys. As you're very eager to meet them, they're very eager to meet you too. However, forgive me, that moment will have to wait a little longer." As the door closed, the grandfather finished, "For now Equestria must wait. In this world, there is still Christmas, Santa Claus, family, along with more that August and Jordan need to attend to right now. Still, wherever you are, a pleasant goodnight to you Celestia. A pleasant goodnight to us all… in both our worlds."

* * *

_**End of Prologue…**_

_**Author's Note: "MLP: FiM" as well as all other MLP related things are properties that belong completely to Lauren Faust for good reason. Not to the Cousineau empire.**_


End file.
